


This Is Definitely Okay

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tickling, Training, request, they are the cutest, ticklish nyssa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssara prompt- Sara finds out Nyssa is ticklish</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Definitely Okay

**Author's Note:**

> And also, I added their first kiss in there too! I hope you like it Anon!

Sara had been at the League of Assassins for two months, each day growing stronger, faster, more lethal. The woman, whose name she had learned was Nyssa, trained her, every single day.

She had been grateful for the woman that had saved her off the coast of Lian Yiu, alone, and on death's door. Each moment they spent together, Sara felt herself getting closer to the mysterious assassin. And to her delight, Nyssa seemed to relax more around the blonde than she did with other trainees. 

As time went on, Sara discovered that she not only considered Nyssa as a friend, but also hoped she could be more. Whenever she saw her, an involuntary smile spread across her face, and the sound of Nyssa's sweet voice lingered in her dreams. But it could never be, Nyssa was more than likely straight, and the Heir to a League such as this, would have to bear children.

 

The brunette went for Sara relentlessly, ducking all of the newbie's jabs. She hit Sara square in the jaw, and the smaller women hit the mat with a thud,

“Learn to keep your hands up,” she instructed, circling around Sara.

The girl looked at her from the floor and groaned as she stood for the sixteenth time that afternoon. She was tired, and her muscles screamed for her to stop.

Everyone else had left the dojo long ago, but Nyssa insisted they continue training, until she said otherwise. Which meant they could be there all night. Yes, she had saved Sara, but she was still relentless.

“Take up your battle stance.”

Sara did as she was told, raising her fists a little higher this time.

Nyssa's lips curved up at the edges slightly, “Good.”

The blonde shuffled uneasily under the other woman's gaze, as she circled behind her. Her pulse quickened when Nyssa put her hands on her small hips.

“Learn to turn your hips, it's where the power comes from,” she told her.

The woman walked so that she was standing in front of Sara.

“Relax, do not be so tense in your arms,” she ran her fingers lightly against Sara's bicep, which instantly flexed on impulse.

Sara nodded, afraid that if she spoke, her voice would betray how Nyssa's touch had made her blood rush through her veins. 

“Punch me,” she told her,

“What? Why?” Sara's eyes widened. Was this a test?

Nyssa kicked Sara in her abdomen as she fell to the floor,

“That's why. Never question me Miss Lance,” she smirked evilly, “Up.”

Sara stood up slowly, but didn't complain.

“Punch me,” she said again.

This time, Sara didn't hesitate, and punched her with full force.

“Better,” Nyssa nodded her approval, “Carry that on into our sparring session.”

Once again, the fight began. Nyssa spun round and aimed a kick at Sara's head, she ducked, and tried to sweep the brunette's legs out from under her. Nyssa jumped, narrowly avoiding the attack. She threw a punch at Sara, which she dodged, and her mentor puffed out some air, which could have possibly been a laugh.

Whether by luck, or by skill, Sara magically landed a punch squarely on Nyssa's jaw, and the assassin fell to the floor.

She felt her blood run cold with fear. Would Nyssa be proud? Would she be mad? Would she kill her? She hoped not!

“Well done. That was a very solid hit,” she praised her student.

“Thank you?” Sara's voice was uncertain.

Nyssa licked the blood off of her bottom lip, “Not many trainees have been able to draw blood Miss Lance, I do believe you are the first.” She was also the first person Nyssa had trained, not that she would tell her that.

Sara extended a hand to the woman, who was still on the floor. Nyssa took it, but flipped her over onto the floor, and pinned her down with her own body.

The blonde's eyes widened, but she wasn't scared, instead she felt heat rush to her cheeks.

“Remind me never to get on your bad side,” she chuckled,

“I shall,” Nyssa's heart sped up at the sweet sound that escaped Sara's sweet lips. Her lips, they looked so soft, so inviting, perhaps they tasted as good as they looked. If only Nyssa could- 

The assassin was broken from her thoughts when Sara brought her hands up to her sides.

Nyssa involuntarily flinched, and giggled.

Sara's eyebrows shot up,

“Is the great Nyssa al Ghul ticklish?” she asked,

“No, don't be absurd, Sara I-” Nyssa was interrupted when Sara flipped her over, so she was the one pinned to the floor.

“I think you're lying,” the blonde smiled.

Sara's began to tickle Nyssa's sides, and the assassin tried to wriggle away. The blonde's face was full of satisfaction. Who would have thought Nyssa was ticklish?

The brunette halfheartedly tried to get away from Sara's fingers, but to no avail. Her body shook with laughter, 

“S-Sara, I-I command you t-to sto-op!” she struggled to get the words out.

“No chance!” the blonde laughed heartily, and Nyssa's heart fluttered at the sound. The blonde was so close to her, she just had to move forward a couple of inches and-

Sara laughed, seeing Nyssa like this, so happy, and carefree, was wonderful, and she didn't want to stop. 

Their eyes locked for a moment, and Sara felt her cheeks flush. Nyssa's breath hitched in her throat as she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. 

“I-uh,” she stuttered.

Sara took a leap of faith and brought her lips down to meet Nyssa's. Just as she had imagined, the assassin's lips were so soft and luscious. She closed her eyes as she kissed her, afraid that if she opened them, she would see a look of utter disgust on Nyssa's face. Sara was both surprised, and ecstatic when she felt the brunette respond, kissing her back.

Nyssa sighed into Sara's lips. It was everything she had dreamed and more, her lips tasted like chocolate, and they molded perfectly to her own. She brought her hands to Sara's hips, pulling her closer. Sara's nails grazed Nyssa's abs, and they tensed.

Sara laughed against her lips, “S-sorry,” she pulled away, “I just can't get over the fact that you're tickilish.”

Nyssa smiled widely, her face flushed from kissing Sara. 

“Is this okay?” the blonde suddenly became self-aware.

“Kiss me one more time, so I can make sure,” Nyssa smiled,

“Oooh, she's ticklish and she flirts? You're cute,” Sara smirked, as she lowered her lips back onto the other woman's.

“Mmmm, this is definitely okay,” Nyssa purred against her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it isn't a full-blown tickle-war, but I hope you found it cute! I'm sorry it's so short.
> 
> These two are life, and they really need to happen! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> As always, Comments, Kudos, requests, and constructive criticism are more than welcome :)
> 
> P.S. I updated my other Nyssara fic, Just Trust Me, so go check it out if you'd like! ;)


End file.
